


The Good Doll's Home

by Togekisses



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togekisses/pseuds/Togekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every child loves a good toy. Their faces light up with joy when they receive it, and they fall head over heels. They start out by giving their new plaything a name, a name that very same puppet will be known by for the rest of their life. Then, they play with their newfound doll, everything from ‘Dress-Up’ to ‘Army Soldier’. They give their precious property such innocent, tender embraces, with so much love and conviction that their darling ‘baby’ of a toy thinks that this could be the life that they so desperately yearn for. Being happy with their owner, just like this… for as long as possible. That only lasted a week for me, though. To be honest, I wasn’t even expecting it. I mean, every child loves a good toy… right?"</p><p>- Sometimes, you have to just move on and accept that you won't mean a thing to people you want to love. Giving your love to them still isn't a bad thing, but you're gonna have to accept that they won't remember to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Doll's Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! This is my first time posting a fanfic, so I would always appreciate constructive criticism!

Every child loves a good toy. Their faces light up with joy when they receive it, and they fall head over heels. They start out by giving their new plaything a name, a name that very same puppet will be known by for the rest of their life. Then, they play with their newfound doll, everything from ‘Dress-Up’ to ‘Army Soldier’. They give their precious property such innocent,  _ tender _ embraces, with so much love and conviction that their darling ‘baby’ of a toy thinks that this could be the life that they so desperately yearn for. Being happy with their owner, just like this… for as long as possible. That only lasted a week for me, though. To be honest, I wasn’t even expecting it. I mean, every child loves a good toy…  _ right? _

He just… got so bored of me. I-it was so… sudden. After that one,  _ perfect _ week, he just seemed to move on… started playing with everything else except for me. Everyday, as soon as he got home, he would stay stuck on that tablet of his, playing all of the latest apps and watch nothing but cartoons. The sight of him having so much fun was nice, but it hurt me to know that it wasn’t me making him smile. That cycle continued for months, and I could slowly feel the threads of my little plush heart come undone with every second that passed by. I had been forgotten, and left to rot... all alone on his bookshelf. I craved to be the one to make him smile again… but I never ended up getting the chance...

After 5 months, while his mother was cleaning the room, she spotted me on the shelf. I had collected so much dust that I couldn’t see her, but I felt my soft, little body being picked up by cold, slender fingers. “Oh, you poor little thing,” she whispered. “It’s no wonder Tommy doesn’t play with you anymore… Why, you’ve become downright disgusting!” Those words stabbed at me. I was disgusting…  _ disgusting _ . Then, without another word, she just… tossed me in the trash. I… I didn’t understand. Wasn’t I a  _ good _ toy for my child?

I still remember how uncomfortable that garbage can was. I was now trash. Filth that just needed to be thrown away. Fast-forward a bit, and I’m now in a dump. It wasn’t until now that I felt something… break. Those lady’s words about how I was “disgusting” kept replaying in my mind… and I couldn’t stand it. The thought of me being useless, the memory of just being thrown away… it was maddening. I felt my stuffing begin to froth in my blistering rage, and everything was going white. Suddenly, I felt so much; all of my emotions, senses, and entire body… just exploded, knocking me out in the process. When I came to, I found myself in a crater of gray, smoldering garbage, and took a breath. That’s when I jumped in surprise for the very first time. I was…  _ alive _ .

I was alive now, but all I did was just… roam the earth and lurk in the dark shadows. I was living off of hatred, consumed in my own fury. As I skulked about in the night, all I could ever think about was how I could get revenge. I thought of all the ways I could make that woman pay for what she did to me. I hated being discarded like the worthless litter on the street. How  _ dare _ she do that to me? I was never able to be the source for Tommy’s happiness again now… and I abhorred her for it. I became so enveloped in my spite that I would scare off every living thing that was in my way with my power. All I needed to do was throw a powerful, dark orb at the ground in front of their feet, and they’d all scurry away as the ground shattered and be reduced to a crater. To be honest, I still can’t believe that was how I was living my life.

Weeks had passed, and I had become exhausted. Having not eaten or drank a single thing since my animation, I eventually found myself trudging along a sidewalk in the middle of the night, becoming weaker with every motion. I realized that being alive was a lot more than simply being able to exist. Then, I heard a voice.

“Hey, are you alright?” I raised up my hanging head, and I was eye-level with a small girl (apparently I had grown quite a lot when I initially came to life). She had big, amber eyes that glowed in the darkness, and pretty red hair. I tried to lift my arms to scare her off, but she put her small, warm hands on them. I could feel my eyes widen in fear, because no one had ever done that to me. “You don’t need to do that,” she told me with a comforting smile. She gave my plush arms a light squeeze, and giggled. “Hey! You’re really soft! It’s like you’re a stuffed animal or something!” When she told me that, I… I remembered that I had once been a doll. A doll that made a child smile. A doll… that made someone happy. I used to be a good doll, but now I’ve turned into some kind of demon. I didn’t even notice that I was crying in front of her. I could see her saying something, but I couldn’t hear her as I proceeded to weep myself into unconsciousness.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a warm living room, and surrounded by a collection of dolls. Then, the little girl from before walked over to my field of vision, holding a bowl full of food. “You’re awake!” She was beaming at me, and I couldn’t help but feel guilty that she took me in her home when I was just a stranger. “Mom said you wouldn’t be awake for a while, but I’m really happy that you’re okay!” She sat down on her knees right beside me, still grinning warmly, and offered me the small bowl. “Eat up! Mama says that all Pokemon need food to grow up big and strong.” Slowly, I opened my once sewn-shut mouth, and she gingerly fed me some of the food. It was my first time eating, so the whole experience was rather strange (the chewing and swallowing part was especially odd). Despite that, I actually enjoyed it. This little girl was so kind… and she didn’t find me revolting or scary. It was like… she actually saw  _ me _ , not a worthless piece of trash or a terrifying creature.

“Oh, it seems like your little friend is up, Lily.” A tall woman entered the room. She looked a lot like the little girl (whose name I now know to be Lily), except her eyes were a brilliant blue. She knelt beside the child while gazing at me in a way that was almost like that of a nurturing mother. 

“Yeah, Mama! They seem really nice.” Lily grinned up at her mother. “Can we keep ‘em?” My eyes widened in surprise. This child didn’t even know me at all, yet she wanted me to stay?

“Now, now, Lily. We should let our guest get some rest, first.” Lily’s mother seemed like she didn’t mind the suggestion, but it was evident that she was more focused on my condition.

When I finally got my energy back, I started to stand back up again, Lily started to feel almost sad. “Hey... are you leaving already?” I looked at Lily, not even knowing what to say. I had spent so much of my time living wanting to exact revenge, but now… all of that… just… seemed so unfulfilling… 

“Hey, little fellow,” Lily’s mother said in a kind tone. “I’m sorry if this sounds rude, but… do you have a home?” I thought about that statement for a while. Did I  _ really _ belong anywhere? If I did, where would it be? It certainly wasn’t back at the dump where all the garbage was, nor would it be back outside where everyone would just run away from me. Then I thought about Tommy’s home. Did I belong there still? Was that place… home? I pondered about it deeply. “Listen, sweetie,” the mother spoke. “If you don’t have a home… then… would it be okay for you to stay with us?” I knew that she wasn’t objecting to the idea of having me stay, but I wasn’t expecting her to actively continue the offer. Tommy’s mother had been so quick to throw me out, but Lily’s mother… she was ready to accept me into her own family with open arms. “I know that this is all so sudden, especially when you see us as complete strangers… but I promise we’ll treat you right. We have other Pokemon that you can play with, and we’ll be sure to feed you, too. As a professional caretaker, I can assure you that you’ll be in safe hands.” I don’t really understand how or why, but I swear I could feel my felt heart… actually  _ beat _ from her words. While I was neglected by my own child, forced to stay collecting dust on the shelf, this family was offering the exact opposite: unconditional love. I was caught between actually getting a second chance at having a good, family life, or spend the rest of my days trying to exact vengeance on a family that clearly never really cared about me. My soft heart was beating harder now, and I finally decided to take the risk. I nodded my head, and shyly walked toward them, still worried about whether or not if this was the right decision to make.

“Yay! You’re staying!” Lily gave me a warm, snug embrace while her mother affectionately rubbed my head, and I’d never felt so reassured in my entire life. Maybe… maybe now I can finally live someplace… that deserves to be called…  _ home _ .


End file.
